


Slept Through the Mini-Boss

by Skyeec2



Series: Gamer AU [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud falls asleep while grinding off stream so Genesis takes over for him.





	Slept Through the Mini-Boss

Cloud glared at the screen in front of him, doing his best to focus on the area around his character. He had been grinding the past hour and had been about to call it for a bit to go lie down and take a nap before the stream later tonight; they were going to kill the boss tonight.

He’d dedicated a whole hour each night to trying to kill the boss for the past three streams but he was sure that tonight was going to be different. There was nothing else to do until he beat this boss actually, it was a story boss keeping him from the next part of the game.

He had been grinding for some of the resources he needed, health and ammo items mostly, when the notice for an invader appeared on his screen. It had locked him into the area he was in, waiting for the invader to come find him so they could fight each other.

Cloud didn’t doubt that he would loss to the other player; he was tired, low on resources and completely ill-equipped to deal with another player. He just had to wait for the other to find him in the map.

He rubbed at his face tiredly, barely suppressing a yawn as he waited for the invader to approach him. He lilted forward slightly but caught himself with a shake, setting himself back in his previous position on the couch and returning his attention to the game.

He managed to shake himself awake twice more before he fell into unconsciousness, dropping his head onto the back of the couch and loosening his grip on his controller.

Genesis’ gaze immediately went to the lit screen when he entered the room, turning to Cloud once he registered that the screen was displaying that game the other had been playing for his streams the past few days. 

His gaze softened immediately softened when he saw that the younger man was asleep. He approached the other quietly, quickly retrieving the controller from the other’s lax hands before it fell to the ground.

He had been about to put the console into Rest Mode and coax Cloud into a more comfortable position, when he noticed movement on the edge of the screen. He froze for a moment, blinking at the screen as he waited to see if the movement would appear again or if he had merely been seeing things.

The movement occurred again and Genesis saw that it was actually a character moving across the screen, a bit of a way from where Cloud’s character was situated. He blinked at the screen before turning to fix Cloud’s sleeping form with a considering look, he shrugged silently to himself and sat himself next to Cloud, testing out the controls for the game.

He could probably figure out how this game worked long enough for Cloud to get some rest.

* * *

 

Cloud jerked awake suddenly as the obvious sound of a successful visceral attack came through his speakers.

He bolted upright, gaze immediately focusing on the screen in front of him, expecting to see an invader standing over his character’s corpse. Instead there was his character, standing triumphantly over the invader’s form as the message that the adversary had died showed on the screen.

He stared at the screen for a few moments, unable to comprehend when he was seeing.

“I’m sorry, Cloud. Didn’t mean to wake you.” The words, spoken from next to him, sounded genuinely regretful. He turned his attention away from the screen, taking in the fact that Genesis was sitting next to him for the first time.

“How did you do that?” He asked, voice heavy from lingering sleep. 

“I shot they while they were starting to do a thing, then the character put his fist into their stomach.” Genesis answered with a shrug, moving the stick to cause the character to spin in circles. “Then when they were getting up I charged the other attack and something similar happened when they turned away from me.”

Cloud stared at his partner for a moment, blinking slowly as he realized what the other was saying. “You managed to kill the invader using visceral attacks, on accident?”

“I believe so,” Genesis answered, halting the character’s movements on screen. Turning to focus on Cloud as he questioned him. “You want to turn this off and go get some sleep somewhere more comfortable?”

Cloud blinked slowly once again, stunned by what Genesis had admitted to him. “Yeah,” he answered in a distracted tone. “I’m going to go lie down before the stream.” 

Genesis hummed in acknowledgement, quickly closing the game before turning off the console. Genesis stood from the couch, stretching his arms over his head before leaving the room. “Alright then, enjoy your catnap.”

Cloud nodded before standing from the couch himself, he’d have to get Genesis to talk about his little experience with the invader on the stream tonight. It’d certainly be more entertaining then watching him fail to kill the bullshit spider over and over again.


End file.
